1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatus that provide a communication function (hereafter referred to as communication device), relates to protecting user's right and communication's security, relates to communication and control, and also relates to electronic commercial transactions.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic communication services are was spread widely. The various information technology services that utilize the Internet have become widely used by a lot of people, and broad-band flat-rate internet connection services begin to spread to a general family.
However, there are issues of that the a user (As used hereafter, the term “User” shall mean the user.) owning the terminal device cannot fully control the device, and there are issues of User's right and communication security.
A User unsolicited and undesired communication occurs when the User is a recipient. A User has no way to control the terminal device by itself when the User is a sender. For example, the User cannot connect the home telephone by itself to confirm the actual scene of the home.
As for the conventional technology to prevent unsolicited communication, there are technologies that realize white-list or black-list.
There are credit cards and debit cards (shopping by bank cards) electronic transactions system, and there are transaction technologies that use mobile terminals. However, the User cannot safely use password for purchasing. Card data is easily stolen. The input of password is non-safe in shopping with debit cards, and password is easily stolen from the movement of the fingers.
Damage by theft of card information are occurring. There are technologies to open an exclusive prepaid account in order to prevent the occurrence of the high-priced damage.